


Seule

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: Eighth Piece.





	Seule

俺

it hurts being away from her for too long. it’s a dull aching that i feel deep within me. sometimes too long is a day or two, but two months? agony. it feels like i’m suffocating, but i can’t die. constantly feeling like my lungs don’t work.

i was so carefree when i was near her before. i didn’t think anything could happen that would separate us. but now she's off fighting the war and i’m stuck at home. i can’t take this. i need to see her.  
but she made me promise i wouldn’t enlist.

i smile at friends, but it’s an automatic reaction more than anything.

i feel so lost.


End file.
